Stitch!
by callofduty1944
Summary: Starts with the arrival of Sae/Sasha. Mostly done from dub cause that's all I've seen. OCs are in here. How will Sasha and her friend adjust to this new life on the island? Yuna, Stitch, and their friends sure will help them out.


You know, I thought the idea of a Stitch anime wasn't a good idea. Boy, was I wrong. It's actually pretty good. Although I've only seen the dub, it's still good anyways. Also, if these names are wrong, let me know in the reviews. Please and thank you.

**Chapter 1: Welcome Sasha and Friend**

There was a whole lot of talk at the school yard today. Apparently, two new transfer students were coming in today and everyone was taking guesses at who they might be.

"Maybe, it's a nerd who still has good looks," one girl said.

"Or maybe it's a guy who's really huge and buff," one boy added.

"Maybe, he's a great gamer, like a ninja," Taro said.

"Or, he's a real ninja! He can teach me some new moves," Yuna said, striking a pose.

"Or, he's a pushover chump that wants to join our entourage," Kenny smirked.

"Yeah. He can do anything we want just to stay with us," Marvin and Ted cheered.

"AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING!" Penny shouted. "Whoever is your group is automatically under my rule as well!"

"Oh, boy," Stitch said, shaking his head.

"He could be the dreamiest guy alive. He won't be able to resist the spell of my beauty. He'll take one look at me, with those dreamy blue eyes, and probably propose to me before recess is over."

"Or vomit after that," joked Sean, one of Yuna's friends.

"He'll chase me down the beach at sunset, and I'll pretend to let him catch me." She sighed with sparkles in her eyes.

"What if he's an alien?" Stitch interrupted.

"Eh-"

"Yeah, blue and fluffy, like me!" he taunted, rolling on the ground in laughter.

"How dare you ruin my fantasy, you're furry blue puffball!" Penny started going after Stitch in the ancient game of cat and mouse. Everyone stood back and watched as the two went back and forth across the yard, placing bets on who would get who. Eventually, Penny grabbed Stitch, not before the teacher, Ms. Kawasaki, came out from the building.

"Okay, break it up," she said. Stitch looked up, then pushed Penny off of him before sticking his tongue out at her. "Is everybody ready to meet the new students?"

"Yes, Ms. Kawasaki," everyone chimed. The two kids, one boy and one girl, both walked up to the stone platform side by side up the steps. "Here they are, everybody. Give them a big island welcome, class," she smiled. One was a girl who was no taller than everyone else who had brown hair that went past her shoulders, a white blouse, a light blue skirt, purple knee high socks, and pink flats. The other was a boy who also was the same height and had short black hair under a white ball cap. He was wearing a light blue short sleeved button up shirt with a dark blue t-shirt underneath and khaki shorts with a pair of black Adidas sandals on his feet.

"Wow, she's pretty," Yuna said.

"I'll say," Kenny babbled.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Sandra, but my friend's call me Sasha. Pleased to meet you." The girl bowed after her introduction.

"Hey, everybody. I'm Daniel, Sasha's best friend, but you can call me Danny. Nice to meet you all." The boy also bowed after he introduced himself.

Kenny, Marvin, and Ted were practically drooling. "Can I call you beautiful?" Marvin asked, lovestruck.

"Eh heh heh heh heh," Sasha laughed nervously.

"Rawr," Stitch roared.

"Oh, no. Not good," Penny said, shocked.

"We've never lived on an island before," Sasha started.

"But we'd been happy if you all could show us around and teach us the culture," Danny finished.

Kenny and the entourage were babbling nonsense from their mouths and the girls were all looking at the two with wonder. Sasha felt a tugging on her skirt and looked to see who it was. "Hi there. Want to be my cousin?" Stitch asked.

"Ah!" Sasha shouted. Danny saw the blue alien and was so shocked he fell off the platform and hit the ground.

"Ow!" he said.

"Danny!" Yuna said. She, Taro, and Sean rushed over and helped the boy off of his head. Stitch was dancing around with all four arms out, singing "Ichariba Chodei" to the tune of "La Cucaracha." Danny had swirls in his eyes and was laughing like a goof. "Can I have a cookie?" he laughed. Sasha stepped down and walked over to the group, giggling.

"Yep, he's all right," she said, pinching his nose and shaking his head. Immediately he snapped out of it and rubbed his nose.

"Hate it when you do that." Yuna picked up Stitch by his arms and pulled him back, apologizing to the two about his behavior.

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm Yuna and this is Stitch, who's an alien," she giggled.

"An alien? Really?" Sasha asked, fascinated with the little blue hair ball.

"That explains the four arms," Danny said, poking at the one with the Good Deeds Counter on it. Stitch growled and pulled it back. "What? That's cool." Stitch stopped and jumped on the boy.

"Like this guy!" he shouted, jumping on his chest. But it stopped all too quick when Yuna pulled him off the boy.

"Man, he weighs a lot for a little guy," Danny said, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Yeah, and he's illegal, might I add," Penny added, slapping an open hand against the platform, "therefore, I hereby have you deported to the nearest weirdo planet you came from!" Stitch came up to her and blew a raspberry, once again taunting the blonde.

"Okay, Stitch. That's enough," Ms. Kawasaki sighed, pulling him away.

"Bye bye," Stitch waved.

Sasha giggled a bit. "You know, I was scared of moving to a new place. But I can tell you all make me feel right at home. Thanks for doing so, everybody." She bowed.

"She said everything I was gonna say," Danny said, scratching his forehead. Sasha stuck her tongue out at him. Everyone applauded after hearing her speech.

"That's my girl," Kenny applauded.

"So beautiful," Ted said.

"And that smile," Marvin added. Sasha heard what they said and laughed nervously again, but they took no notice. Kenny passed out as the two boys caught him. "Kenny, you all right?"

"And he's down for the count," Sean said, laughing.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Penny said, flipping her hair.

"I do," Sean chuckled again.

"With your help, class, we'll make them feel like this is their home from the start," Ms. Kawasaki smiled.

Everyone applauded and welcome the two transfer students. Sasha held Danny's hand and gave it a squeeze. "This is it, big guy. We're home."

"You said it." Stitch looked behind the two. What's that? He saw what looked like a light string, moving with the wind. He rubbed his eyes, thinking he was going crazy. "Gabba eek?"

Yuna and the others were walking home from school after a day of having fun with each other. "Sasha, that outfit is beautiful. Where did ya get that?" Yuna asked.

"What? This?" She giggled. "My mom made this."

"Really? Wow, that's amazing," Sean said.

"Yeah. Her mama's a fashion designer. My mom's her partner in her business," Danny said, fixing his hat.

"Well, well." Everyone stopped at the sound of a shrill voice. "_Her mama's a fashion designer. My mom's her partner in business_. What does she design for? Anime? Cause it looks like you're going to a convention! But even if you have zero fashion taste, at least you get some help. As for Yuna, she's got Stitch, who's stark naked all of the time." She started laughing hysterically.

"You're supposed to be nice to the new kids, Penny," Yuna huffed.

"And you're doing nothing but acting like a dillweed!" Sean added.

"Stark naked?" Stitch said, looking at his bare, blue body.

"Silence, scruff muffin! Not my fault I never had parents to help me dress." It's true. Sean was found on the streets by Yuna's parents, cold and close to death. Ever since then, Sean has been raised alongside Yuna and her grandma. Sean's face turned red from anger.

"Why you-"

"Don't. She's not worth it," Yuna whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it to hold him back.

"Listen, anime duo, here's how it goes: I'm Penny, fashionista of the island," Penny said, running a hand through her hair.

"That so? From the girl that looks like a bucket of pink paint dumped on her," Danny said. Penny took no notice and kept on talking. "The only reason I'm like this is because I'd rather not waste my talent on these three. Such refined beauty. Anyways, because of that, I can already prove I'm the one with the fashion here." Penny looked Sasha hard in the eye.

"Hold on," Danny intervened.

"Danny, please-"

"No! This is not going to happen. Look here, she is the daughter of a world renown fashion designer. She can beat you any day!"

"Yeah. She doesn't need to prove it against you," Yuna added.

"Then why don't we see if that's so? Tomorrow, there will be a fashion show in an empty classroom, just me and you," she said, pointing to Sasha.

"Didn't I just say-"

"Shut up! I'll take her place." Everyone turned to see Yuna with a look of determination plastered on her face.

"You? Oh, that's just rich! Fine. I'll mop the floor with ya. Good luck!" Penny shouted, giggling the whole way out.

The whole group was standing there in disbelief at what happened. But now they had one thing in common: Penny doesn't like either of them.

"Yuna, why are you doing this?" Sasha asked.

"I don't know. It just came out. Now, I'm in trouble," she sighed, staring at the ground and going home.

"Yuna! Wait!" Sean and Stitch shouted, running after her. Sasha and Danny were planted in the same spot, not moving til the group was well over the hill and gone.

"She's got spunk. She's determined to show Penny up," Danny said, admiring Yuna's strength. Sasha, however, was looking rather down and gloomy. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"What have I done? I've torn apart good friends," Sasha quietly whispered.

"Hey, you had nothing to do with this." He put an arm around her and squeezed her shoulder. She didn't expect such a gesture, but leaned her head on his shoulder, blushing slightly. "She took a challenge. But I feel she might need some help. What do you say we try and help her out a little?" Sasha immediately brightened up.

"Yeah! C'mon, let's go!" she said, taking off over the hill.

"Sasha! Wait!" he said, practically mimicking Sean and Stitch.


End file.
